Asile De Fous
by FeatherhowlFiction
Summary: A warcraft story based around my own OCs. I'm a lore bender, so lore police beware! *wiggle ghost fingers*


Bloody eyes starred back at the girl from the head she currently held in her hand. Shock took over her mind, as she could do nothing but stare, frozen in place, her hands beginning to tremble, their already iron grip becoming even stronger.

There came a begging growl from her stomach, and she could not help but lick her lips the moment her eyes refocused themselves, no longer looking at the head within her grasp, but the body below that which lay decapitated in a puddle of its own blood on the stone floor beneath her. It took several moments before the girl opened her mouth in an attempt to let a deafening scream escape from her person.

She found that no noise came; she tossed the head away in fear and backed up in a scramble until she tripped over herself. Further away she scrambled from the body and its head until she hit one of the stone walls of Stormwind, at which point she brought her knees up to her person and closed her eyes tight, shoving her face into her hands.

 _What had happened?_

 _"Do you not remember his face?"_

Coral flinched roughly, moving to look around out of fear; instead, she found her face being gripped, with a surprisingly gentleness, from a woman before her; her skin was blood red, eyes and hair a stark white in contrast; quite honestly, neither of those facts weirded Coral out as much as the horns the curled out from the woman's head did... She was beautiful, and looked kind, but there was obviously a hidden motive behind her smile.

Even if Coral was too naive to see it.

 _"Do you not remember this piece of garbage?"_ The woman questioned in a sultry voice, her head tilting slightly to the side in a questioning gesture.

She was looking over Coral for the first time now; being a hosting alien tended to leave a blood demon thirsting to know what their host truly looked like from their own eyes and not the puppet's. Libiry moved the girl's face this way and that, her hold staying gentle, almost motherly, were it not for the sharp tipped claws that dug slightly into Coral's flesh, whether Libiry wished them to or not.

An innocent girl, naive (that was obviously to everyone, not simply Libiry who had been in the girl's head), but one who had felt awful pain... That was the only reason Libiry was here now, she could use this girl, easily manipulate her to her bidding if need be. Libiry doubted that would be necessary, but should push come to shove, she needed to know her host could be kept on a leash.

A very **short** leash.

Upon only receiving silence in these brief moments of observation, Lib smirked slightly, her sharp black teeth making Coral flinch in place and tense even more; her knuckles went white, though so did the rest of her form as she became pale in fear. The woman finally gave a soft chuckle and let the girl go, moving to the side slightly in her squatting position, allowing the body that now sat to her right to be all that took up Coral's visual field.

The elf could do nothing but sit frozen, yet again, out of fear and confusion.

She knew his face though, the demon was right; she could no longer look away from the body as she did but a few moments ago, before tripping over herself; now she was entranced by the blood, by the ragged tears that took up either portion of the man's neck, the way his eyes were empty of life now.

Her stomach grumbled once more and she could not deny the sense of satisfaction she felt deep in her chest; she was happy...

Terrified,

but happy.

"H-He said his name was-"

 _"Martimus,"_ Libiry cut in, causing the girl's gaze to shoot to her.

"H-How do you-"

 _"It's all in your head sweetheart,"_ she grinned, tapping her own left temple at the words, _"all of this is in your head... Well,"_ she started, giving a low snicker as she looked to the man on the ground, _"Not him... he's really dead, you really killed him, and I really helped you,"_ she grinned back to Coral, _"But no one else knows of me, no one else knows that you_ **aren't** _talking to yourself... Were they here, anyway."_

Coral simply stared at the woman in confusion before her gaze eventually made its way back to the headless body that was once Martimus. "I-I don't... re-remember killing him..." She squeaked out.

Libiry chuckled, coming to plop herself down next to Coral against the wall, starring up at the starry sky for a few moments before looking back to the girl. _"I did it for you sweetheart. Him and everyone else who's ever touched you,"_ she gave with a soft grin, moving her lips towards Coral's ear, whispering into it softly, _"You will remember it, should the time come, but for now..."_

Coral flinched at the small bite to her ear lobe, throwing her hand up to cover her ear as she looked to her right, but she found the demon to not be there, at all, having apparently disappeared. The elf still felt a lingering presence though, something she was unable to shake until eventually she heard the voice once more; the demon woman sounded as if she were right next to Coral on both sides, but inside her head as well.

 _"For now, you do not need to know how they passed, but simply that they_ **have.** _Be grateful, little girl. Keep me happy and healthy and no one will ever touch you again, was that not our deal?"_

Coral held tight to herself, not remembering much about this woman, save her voice. It was coming back now, Coral sitting in an alley corner, dagger to her wrists, ready to slice and end her misery, her pain, her loneliness. **"I can protect you,"** she had said.

And so she had.

Coral's eyes shut tight as her hands returned to her face to hide it away from the dark of night. This was a mistake...

This wasn't what she had wanted.

 _"But it is the promise you made,_

 _And a promise you shall keep."_


End file.
